


The Daylight and The Night Sky

by dhynssi



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Character Death, Prince!Daehyun, Prince!Yongguk, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhynssi/pseuds/dhynssi
Summary: The story that written on a chronicle book says the Kingdom of Southern as known as the Kingdom of the Night Sky has a Prince who will become a King. But, the Prince is not ready to face his fate yet. All he needs is a courage from His Daylight.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol don't ask me why should i post this one as my first fanfic ;-;  
> i hope all of you are enjoying the story!  
> I'm sorry if there's a lot of typos or perhaps wrong grammar since my first language isn't english ;-;

“Follow me!.”

 

The rude tone just slipped from the guard’s mouth as he pulled many young handsome boys and young pretty girls, taking them away from their families. Most of their parents are crying, there’s some them are also quarrel with the guards. They’re not ready to separate with their children yet, especially at young ages like this. Everyone who lived under the King of the South’s command who has a beautiful child despite they are female or male must be taken away from them as the rule of the kingdom. While all of them are going to be the king’s mistress or probably a concubine.

 

“All of you, go up!.”

 

The guards instructed, the children were lined up neatly, waiting their turn to board the waggon with their heads were looked down. Some of them are crying, and there’s also some of them were trying to escape but the guards quickly caught them while harshly carry them up to the waggon. The guards quickly pulling the reins of the horses as they began to leave the village.

 

Through the forest their journey went smoothly, except for the cold from the snow that slowly falling on the children at the back. Their bodies were freezing but the guards did not even pay attention to them, as long they are still breathing- they are going to be fine until all of them reaching the palace.

 

Meanwhile, the guards were chattering and fooling around as they share some wine bottles that always under their feet whenever they traveled, to warm their bodies.

 

But then-

 

“Holy mother of- Jungwoo watch out!.”

 

One of the guards shouted,

 

The guard who named Jungwoo startled as he spewed the wine from his mouth, his hands quickly pulling the reins of his horse harsh- the horse stopped immediately, making the children behind them are screaming in terror and collide with each other. Jungwoo and his partner stole a glance, their breaths were rash like their hearts are going to jump out from their chest.

 

“What the-.“

 

Jungwoo and his partner get off from the waggon, and they found a boy with a small face, doe eyes with pink plump lips, flushed cheeks, and beautiful sunkissed skin lying there- in front of them. The boy was crawled as he trying to get up, his shirt is lacerated while his hair is a mess and there’s some dirt on his face like he was run away from some place. Jungwoo pulled the boy by the arm. He’s face were red in anger,

 

“You bastard- use your eyes properly! This is a street not a bed to be slept on!.”

 

The boy in his arm keeping his mouth shut, his eyes were afraid to facing the guard as he keeping his head down. The other guard lean closer to lift the boy’s chin, cupping his face, while the boy’s honey orbs were looking everywhere- avoiding the guard’s stare.

 

“Just take him, Jungwoo. He’s not bad at all.”

 

Jungwoo clucked his tongue, taking the boy up while carry him. Quickly, he put him on the last seat of the waggon as they began their journey again. The boy stole a glance to the other children. All the of their faces were looking desperate so are himself. The boy lifted up his head slightly, his eyes caught a beautiful palace which already visible among the trees.

 

 

&&&

 

 

“What do you think?.”

 

Himchan gazing at his painting proudly,

 

“Will my parents loves it, if I give this as a present for them?.”

 

Himchan turning over his shoulder to look at his friend who already lifted his head to look at his painting. Yongguk smiled, showing his white perfect tooth and full of gummy.

 

“It’s beautiful, and I’m very sure they will treasure it.”

 

The painting draws a happy family who smiling each other.

 

Every last year during the winter season, the family Kingdom of the Northern always pay a visit to the Southern. Kim Himchan is the one and only heir to Kingdom of the North, and a very good best friend of Bang Yongguk. His eyes are sharp and so his face is sculpted perfectly, his skin was pale but that’s does not mean the color of his skin will decreasing his handsomeness. There’s no doubt from everyone that Himchan will grown as a flawless man when he’s older.

 

Bang Yongguk whose life is not much different from Himchan. Yongguk was born to strongest Kingdom in history as become one and only heir to Kingdom of the Southern, he was raised very well without any flaw. His brows are firm and so his face are dashing and attractive, his bored looking-eyes are breathtaking, and his smile probably can make all the females and males lose their consciousness if he flashing his smile among them.

 

“You know- I’ve always admiring Kingdom of the Southern.”

 

Himchan grinned and he jumps up from his seat- he went to the balcony, resting his hands on the railing. His eyes wandered to the view. The huge city and the beautiful garden of the palace were visible through where he was standing.

 

“Care to explain why? This Kingdom is just the same as yours and the others.”

 

Yongguk who’s follow after, stood beside him as his gaze were also focused to the view.

 

“It’s because of your father- the King, he’s strong and he’s also intelligent.”

 

Himchan stole a glance to Yongguk before a soft smile plastered of his lips.

 

“He saved the inhabitants of this kingdom- saving them from hunger, chaos, and torture. He can manage his kingdom with his own without anyone put a hand on it.”

 

Yongguk stay silent, his eyes keep looking straight. He was not the type of person who talk much, he prefers to be a listener, and listening to the flattering praise of his extraordinary father had become a commonplace for Yongguk himself. Even without a Queen by his side does not make the ambitions of The Southern King fade to rule.

 

Meanwhile, Yongguk is probably the opposite of the King. He may have the similar face with the King and even their personalities are having no difference at all- but for Yongguk, who losing his mother at young age is a sorrow.

 

Since whenever he needs someone to lean on, his father, the King has no time for him, he has no one. Sometimes, he feels like he was a selfish child that he wanted his father only for himself, but all the people in his Kingdom also needing his father. And it makes his heart broken.

 

“I’m very sure- when the day come for your turn to rule as a King, The Kingdom will still last without any collapse, or perhaps the Southern will be more stronger than the previous.”

 

Himchan stated but he earning a scoffs from the Southern prince himself.

 

“Well, yes. I wished the same.” Himchan frowns at his friend statement.

 

“And to make that happen is not easy as a conjecture.” The Northern Prince smiled slightly as he nodded.

 

“Yes, I’m very aware of that.”

 

Yongguk’s brows furrowed. “And then?.”

 

“Are you going to give up that way?.” The Southern Prince shrugged,

 

“Well, no?.”

 

“Then, why are you sounds so desperate?.”

 

_Because I had no one to sustain me._

 

Yongguk lost for words while Himchan went silent.

 

They both stood there- arguing with their inner self, and the both of them does not want to start an argument towards each other as for Himchan- who really understand why Yongguk is shutting his mouth. Yongguk is loosing himself and he intended to give him a support , and he just failed, making soft sigh slipped through his mouth.

 

The soft breeze brushing to their cheeks softly as the huge gate of the Southern Palace suddenly opened. The young Princes’ orbs are focusing to the gate.

 

They saw the guards are go in, leading the horses that carry a waggon at the back. The Northern Prince’s eyes go wide as he saw children who probably- having the same age as him and Yongguk and some of their faces also looking more younger from both of the Princes.

 

“Who are they?.” Himchan turns to the Southern Prince who gazing at the children on the waggon with a bored look.

 

“The children who taken away from their parents to be developed as the new mistress or a concubine to this palace, I assume.” Yongguk lifted his shoulders for another shrug, “That’s what I could remembered since it’s written by the rules of the Kingdom.” And Himchan just responded with a nod.

 

The waggon is already near to the main entrance of the palace, while the guards are instructed the children to get off. Yongguk scanned the children one by one who were leaded by the guards to enters the palace.

 

Most of the children were dressed neatly until his gaze found one boy at the last line who had his shirt haggish. A frown suddenly formed to his forehead and he even did not understand why his eyes keeps following the boy.

 

Meanwhile, the boy suddenly looked up and their eyes meets.

 

The small face, doe eyes with pink plump lips, flushed cheeks, and beautiful sunkissed skin of the boy make Yongguk’s breaths start. The boy’s beauty is beyond limits, he thought to himself. But, the boy quickly looked down and disappear after he entered the palace.

 

Another soft breeze hitting his face softly as the Southern Prince stood there in silent while he’s forgot to blink.

 

 


	2. Part 1.5

After the guards leaves the children, the older mistresses of palace lead all of them to clean themselves. The children also given a new fresh outfits- all the young girls are wearing a cream mixed white colored dress with a flower design on the skirt, a pretty flower crown placed on their heads and a necklace. For the young boys are wearing long-sleeve white buttoned shirt with cream colored long pants, a cream colored vest with beautiful gold design, a white cravat, and an ear piercing that must have to put on their left ear.

 

The happy laughter of the children echoed through the workers’ hostel. Some of them who already know each other were running and playing around the garden of the hostel. Perhaps- those children already have forgetting all the sadness recalling due all of them were taken away from their beloved one by force and leaves everything behind.

 

Ha Na is the name of mistress who's in charge at the boys’ chamber while other mistress who named Eun Ha is charging at the girls’ chamber at the hostel.

 

As Eun Ha was called to help the other mistresses cooking for the children’s dinner, Ha Na is left alone in the garden to keep her eyes on them.

 

The garden seems so alive after the children’s arrival,

 

“Careful dear, do not tripped of your feet.” She stated softly to a young girl who accidently step on her dress while she caught her by the arm and the young girl flashing her a cute smile, after that she mumbles her thank you as she received a soft pat on the head by Ha Na.

 

The young girl waved her goodbye to Ha Na, and she following her friends after. Ha Na smiled, she walks to the bench of the garden while there’s a young boy who already sat there as he moving his legs back-front, his doe eyes gazing at the night sky with a cute frown on his forehead.

 

Ha Na stared at him in amusement, she come closer to him as she pressed her palm to the boy’s forehead while the boy suddenly blinked. “What are you looking at sweetheart?.”

 

The boy moved his honey orbs to Ha Na, he pointed at the sky. “The stars and the moon above are very stunning, I can not tear my eyes from them.”

 

Ha Na lifts her head, looking at the sky above before she sat beside the boy. Her hand is on the top of the boy’s head now, her fingers stroking the smooth deep brown hair of the boy.

 

“Well, isn’t that obvious? The Southern Kingdom is the only one that has a beautiful night view, and I’m very sure you can see it every night.”

 

The boy stays silent for a moment as his head titled slightly like he was thinking about something, “Unfortunately, I never see it. Not until now.” The boy answered,

 

“The night that I know was only a pitch black which I saw is none other than an empty space with hopes that secretly hidden.”

 

Ha Na stared blankly to the boy, a confusion painted on her face. “Do you think so?.”

 

“Yes,”

 

The boy quickly nodded, “But- when the morning comes, I’m able to see the sun shone its bright light which makes those hidden hopes slightly visible.”

 

His pink plump lips curved a bright smile, his sunkissed skin shone under moonlight made him looks like he’s glowing as the sun that he mentioned.

 

The mistress eyes go wide as if she never saw a person who blessed in so much beauty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Part 2

One of the mistress of the palace summons Yongguk and Himchan to leave the balcony and go to the dining hall, they are going to have dinner with Himchan’s parents along with the lords and the bureaucrats. Yongguk sat at right to his father’s chair which belongs to his mother in the past, meanwhile his father has not arrived yet.

 

Yongguk’s brows furrowed, his bored-looking eyes staring emptily to the dish on his plate.

 

“Gukkie?.”

 

His little cousin titled his head, gazing the elder worriedly- since his arrival to dining hall, the elder was silent and sit there like a statue. Yongguk even did not giving a single respond to the younger which made him pouted. He lifts his small finger and place it between Yongguk’s brows as he pressing to skin gently.

 

The prince suddenly blinked by the action,

 

“Oh! What is it Jongup?.”

 

“Gukkie, eat!.” Jongup pointed at the prince’s plate that still full with a tempting grilled beef and potato, but- there’s no way Yongguk is going to eat first before his father arrive. Jongup’s action to the Southern prince earning a soft giggle from Himchan and his parents while his uncle and his aunt soon joining the Northern royal family to giggle.

 

Moon Jongup is the son of the Lord Moon, the younger brother of Yongguk’s father- the king. Jongup is still five years old and their age distance is different seven years as now Yongguk is still twelve years old and Himchan also has the same age as him. 

 

“What’s the matter Yongguk? Is there something bothering your mind?.” The queen of the Northern suddenly ask, made Yongguk flinched on his seat.

 

“I-It’s nothing, Your Majesty. I just wondering to father’s arrival since he was late to join us.”

 

He lied.

 

Yongguk probably find himself a bit distempered to his father. Since there’s a guest from the neighboring kingdom, and the king has not make his present and the prince thought it was impolite to let them wait. But- that is not the main problem of his thoughts.

 

It was the boy that he saw earlier,

 

He had been arguing with his inner self to erase his thought about the boy, but- his mind is refused to listen its owner. The boy’s appearance is too beautiful to be forgotten as if the boy just put on spell to the prince that _probably_ can make the prince won’t be able to sleep tonight.

 

And then a sudden heat creeps to him, making a soft pink hue painted on the prince’s cheeks as he found himself thinking about the boy once more.

 

Not long after that, a loud of footsteps suddenly echoed through the dining hall. Making all the guest fall silent. The king of the Southern just made his entrance. The king looks so magnificent with all his wearing from his head to toe, his outfits are dark as the night sky. The golden design on his collar to the line of the button of his outfit, the star and moon shaped beads that hanging on his left chest which made by gold as the beads decorated with a stunning small ruby colored diamond on the center of it, not forget to mention the red sash over one shoulder of the king.

 

The mistress and the male servant are helping him to take off his furry white topped dark robe and the sword that always lingering to the king's waist, except for the precious crown of the king.

 

A soft smile plastered on the king’s lips. He greeted his guests while the guests flashing their smiles back as they all rose from their position, bowed to the king with respect. The king also bowed his head slightly to the Northern Royal Family and he also receiving the same treatment from them before he took his seat beside his beloved son.

 

“How’s your day going, son? Did you have a some fun with Himchan today?.” The king spoke first, making Yongguk turns to face to his charming father before he nodded his head, smiling brightly.

 

“Yes, We are having a lot of fun- Father, you should probably take a look to Himchan’s new painting! It was beautiful.” Yongguk blurted out with an excitement on his tone, the Northern Prince’s head shyly droop down due the praising.

 

“Oh really?,” The Southern king glanced to the Northern prince which his face were cupped by his mother to look up as reply the stare of the king.

 

“I really desire to take a look your painting dear prince- as I know you’ve been blessed with talents. I’m sure I’m not the only who excited to see it.” After that the Southern king moved his orbs to the couple of the Northern Kingdom’s ruler as the king himself earning a nod from them.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Himchan stated happily to the Southern king, his cheeks flushed.

 

“Well, besides Himchan. How was your training going Yongguk? Did the General treat you well?.”

 

“Ah- that..” The prince paused for a moment, his other hand playing with fork. “The training was hard, although- I try my best to keep in mind all movements and try to improve my sword’s skill.”

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, brother.” The Lord Moon suddenly takes in to the conversation. “Yongguk is an intelligent child- the infallible of you has been inherited to him. All we have to do is wait for him to show it by himself.”

 

The Southern king smiled which his face already painted in agreement, his palm reaching his son’s cheek as the prince also leaned to the king’s touch made his eyes soften.

 

“Very well then.”

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

 

 

After the dinner, Yongguk is waving his goodbye to Himchan and his parents while there’s a male servant who already waiting for the royal family to lead them to their guest chamber. The Southern prince himself is escorted by the mistress to his own chamber to take his warm bath which already prepared by the mistress along with his nightshirt.

 

The prince quickly climbs to his bed as he felt his eyelids getting heavy, the mistress pulled the warm blanket for the prince with a soft smile on her lips.

 

“Ha Na, I heard that you are now also involved to be in charge for the new workers of the palace.”

 

Ha Na is also the prince’s personal mistress, the king put his trust on her to take care of Yongguk after the queen passed away.

 

“Well, yes, Your Highness. Is there something matter with that?.”

 

The prince shook his head, “It is nothing. Actually- I hope that you are able to go through it without any circumstances. Since, it sounds very exhausting for a having two jobs in a day.”

 

The prince’s tone was flat, but full with concern. It makes Ha Na’s heart go warm after she heard. Her hand stroking to the prince’s hair.

 

“Well, There’s nothing to worry about my dear prince, I’m very sure that I can handle it- and also I think I’ve found someone who is _special_ there, I suppose.”

 

Yongguk suddenly furrowed his brows, “Oh? Really? Did you’ve just found a new lover there?.” Ha Na suddenly laughed at the question.

 

“No, Your highness. There’s a boy who caught my interest, and he kind of remind me of my little brother.”

 

“Ah.. I see.” The prince nodded, a quick flash of the boy that he saw from the balcony come back to his thought makes Yongguk silently smiled without reason.  

 

Ha Na tidied up all her luggage, after that she blows the candle and soon the prince’s chamber becomes dims as the light being taken away.

 

“I wish you a good night, Your Highness.” The mistress stated softly, but- all she heard was the soft breathing of the sleeping prince.

 

Before she heads out, there’s a soft knock on huge door of the prince’s chamber and and it’s suddenly opened by the guards and the figure of Southern king visible through the door booth.

 

“Oh- Your Majesty!.” The mistress startled as she quickly bowed, the king entered the chamber with one of his fingers pressed to his lips, meanwhile the king let Ha Na to take her leave.

 

The king come closer to the prince’s bed, gazing at his innocent son who closing his eyes peacefully, there’s a strange glint on the king’s eyes. He bent down, pressed his lips to the prince’s forehead with a broken heart.

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

 

 

Being an early bird is a must for all the mistresses and the male servants to serve the royals.

 

Ha Na is holding a small tray with a fresh baked bread and milk from the kitchen and she will bring the dish to Southern prince’s chamber for his snacks before breakfast, she remembers that the prince will be having a lesson in two hours and he needs lots of energy to start his day.

 

“Miss Ha Na, where are we heading to?.”

 

The boy suddenly tugged the mistress’ skirt as he looks up with his doe eyes,

 

“We are heading to the Prince Yongguk’s chamber, sweetheart. Do not forget your manners after we reach there. Alright, Daehyunnie?.” The boy nodded obediently.

 

After the night when Ha Na and Daehyun first met, the boy does not want to be separated with her since Daehyun is still shy to play with the other children. But- that’s not a bother to Ha Na. As for herself, she really loves Daehyun’s company. Sometimes- whenever she was doing her job around, a boredom suddenly come to hit her while there’s no one she was able to talk with as the other mistresses and the male servants are busy with their own jobs. Perhaps, with Daehyun who is next to her, he can give Ha Na some entertain along with her teaching the boy how to be a good servant for the royals.

 

“Ha Na!.”

 

A sudden call suddenly echoed through the hallway make the mistress turns, she found a male servant was running to her. “Ha Na, do you have a moment? Can you help me to clean the chamber over there?.” The male servant pointed to the chamber that not so far from the Southern prince’s chamber. “One of the bureaucrats suddenly giving me an order to clean his place.. I’m afraid he will get angry if i’m late to work on it.” 

 

The look of male servant’s face like he’s about to hurry and there’s nothing she can do while agreeing to his statement. “Alright then, I will take care of it, then hurry up and go over there, Hyunjae.”

 

A smile formed to the male’s lips, “Oh, thank you Ha Na- I will share half of my dish to you on the lunch break!.” Hyunjae stated which earning a chuckle from Ha Na as he waves his hand and disappear to another hallway.

 

The mistress felt another tug on her skirt, the little Daehyun is looks up at her once more.

 

“Aren’t we suppose to bring Prince Yongguk’s dish?.”

 

“Well, yes, we do Daehyunnie.”

 

“Then, why are you agreeing to the male’s request?.” Daehyun blinks while his innocent face already painted in confusion.

 

“Oh, aren’t you a little excited to meet the prince?.” With that, a pink hue suddenly painted to the boy’s cheeks as he trying to averted his gaze.

 

“I-I’m just curious..” He answered with a soft adorable tone.

 

“In that case, how about you bring the dish to the prince by yourself then?.”

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

 

“I’ve been ordered to bring the dish for the prince.”

 

Daehyun stood there in front of the huge door of the Southern prince’s chamber with a tray on his hands. The guards permitted him to come in.

 

He was about to greet the prince politely as how Ha Na summons him to do- but he found the prince is still wrapped in warm blanket, sleeping.

 

With a quiet step, he placed the tray on the side table of the prince’s bed.

 

He’s able to hear the prince’s soft breathing, the boy come closer as he stood beside the bed of the prince. The prince looks more handsome from close distance, the firm face of his face looks more soften when the prince is sleeping, it makes Daehyun want to run his fingers around the prince’s face. The boy’s heart beating like the first time their gaze met at the garden of the palace as if they were like a lover who have been separated for a long time, and _yet_ - the prince doesn't even know who he is. But- for Daehyun, he already know who's the prince all along, even from the day he was born to the world.

 

_He was born for him._

 

After one beat of his heart he felt congested,

 

“Oh, lord.” His right hand reaching to his chest- clutched his shirt, a strange feeling creeps to Daehyun. He fell on his knees, his breath getting heavier as his body start to shake in fear.

 

“No!.”

 

The prince groans in his sleep, his body cringing under the blanket while the prince is also sweating hard and his fingers are gripping to the sheets.

 

Daehyun forced himself to approach the prince, his face already painted with an anxious.

 

“Y-You are _trapped_ there, are you?.”

 

The boy mumbles to himself, he lifts his trembling left hand to touch the prince’s cheek as he gives a gentle stroke, his palm suddenly shone with a bright light. His eyes shone with hope.

 

“Calm down, Your Highness _. I will lead you out_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Part 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's a part 1.5, 2.5 or something like that. Since this fict is going to have a lot of flashbacks and i made it for a clarify for the previous chapter :D 
> 
> I got inspired for this chapter from here (https://youtu.be/9vuXvq_PGHQ?list=PLYX-9Ms9JaMUYOSmIhjfveXrZjZioJUCs), it's attack on titan ost Vogel im Käfig (but there will be no titan on this fict lol e.e) and some lyric from BangDae - i remember :D
> 
> and anyway, thank you so much for all the readers! see you guys on the next chapter! ^^~~

_One day, on a peaceful night. The King and The Queen of the Southern are sitting on one of the benches of their palace garden with their beloved son, the prince. The King and The Queen watched their son playing with the grass, sometimes an adorable chuckles slipped out through the prince’s mouth makes the king and the queen smiling with pleasure._

 

_“Father, Mother- Look! There’s a fallen star!.”_

 

_The prince looks up with his finger pointed at the night sky, a star just passed above them while the moon is shining so bright at the moment._

 

_“Oh..” The queen suddenly rise up, her beautiful orbs also follow where did the fallen star go. At that moment- the moonlight instantly radiated its rays right in the direction of the prince. The prince blinked innocently, confused. Meanwhile- the king quickly approaching his wife as he also takes a look at his soon, the couple stole a glance. The king put his hands on the queen’s shoulders, he lifted his face to sky as well._

 

_“What is it, dear?.” He suddenly asked. The sun shaped ear piercing on the king’s left ear suddenly gleaming as the moon and star shaped ear piercing on the queen’s right ear also gleaming. Those ear piercings swayed by the soft wind that passed by, the queen softly smiled, her face painted with sadness._

 

_“It’s a message from the West.” The queen bent down to join her son to sit on the grass, her son turns after that. Their gaze meet each other, “Mother?.” The queen stays silent for a moment, observing her son quietly, “I can not b-believe- I have to separate with you so quickly.” The queen’s voice cracked as she holds the tears that forced to fall from her stunning eyes, “But- a fate is a fate, Yongguk- my love, listen to me.” With that, The prince just nodded quietly._

 

_“Sometimes, you have to let something pass by itself.” The queen paused, her hands cupped the prince’s face, she pressed her lips to the prince’s forehead, “I do not mean to leave a pain for you, but- there’s a burden that will befall you.” This time, she kissed the prince’s eyelids one by one, “Human was born with their greediness- God has given something enough to them, but they will always want more.” And then, the queen kissed the prince cheeks,_

 

_“It makes human beings try to seize each other, and commotion will be raised among them. And- Yongguk, my love, you are born to bring peace.” Even the queen can no longer hold back her tears, she wrapped her arms to her beloved son, embrace him as if she will never let him go. The king watched them with teary eyes, he followed his wife to embrace the prince,_

 

_“You might find many dead ends, but there’s a **light** who will lead you as how I lead your father back then.” _

 

 

And after that, everything turns into a pitch black.

 

 

“No!.”

 

 

Yongguk give a cry,

 

He looks around as he tried to stood, instantly his head sorely dizzy, he felt the ground he was stepping on shook like an earthquake- and the world was spinning so fast. His mind filled by the illustration of the future, he sees nothing but _a tears, anger, pity, cruelty, chaos, and a betrayal._

 

Quickly he run,

 

Running somewhere as fast as he can to escape from the darkness. But- there’s a huge walls come out from the ground which making his feet stopped. Those walls surrounding him, like he was trapped in a labyrinth. Yongguk breaths heavily, every part of his body shook in fear. _He is not ready for this, not now._ “Let me go!.” He hit the walls as if there’s will be someone who hear him and help him out from this horrible situation.

 

“Yongguk!.”

 

A loud voice suddenly echoed- makes the prince turned over his shoulder, his orbs found a boy who glowing as the sun while he quickly approaching the prince. His soft small hand grabs Yongguk’s, “Follow me!.” The boy suddenly stated, he pulls the prince as both of them began to run together. And instantly, the boy easily finds a way among those walls. Yongguk wanted to say something but his mouth refused to open, he just run in silence. The boy quickens his pace while his hand never leaves Yongguk’s. Yongguk staring at both of their hands, who knows what penetrated him- he tightened their grip as if he did not want him to be separated from the boy. _He did not want to let him go, ever._

 

“Watch out!.”

 

This time, Yongguk is the one who shouted. The walls in front of the boy suddenly cracked and the crack almost fell right on the boy which made Yongguk pulls him to his embrace as both of them watch it falls. Both of them were painting heavily- their breaths almost gone. The boy can hear how loud the beats of Yongguk’s heart. “Y-Yongguk.” He calls, and Yongguk immediately responded at him. “What is it?.” Yongguk’s tone reminds calm with his eyes droop down to look at the boy while the boy is already lifted his head up. Their gaze meet each other. Yongguk eyes go wide- but the boy only smiling at him.

 

“We made it.” The boy stated.

 

Yongguk slowly moved his orbs from the boy, all of the walls among them just collapsed and the fog that surrounding the both of them suddenly faded. And all he can see is a beautiful light lingered with them.

 

 

 

&&&

 

 

 

Gaps.

 

Yongguk opened his eyes, his vision is still blurred- but he can recognize that he was staring at the ceiling of his chamber. His mind still blank for recalling what just happened. But- He felt something warm on his cheek made his fingers reach into it.

 

_A hand._

 

Yongguk quickly rose up from his positon as he tried to sit while his back leaning against the headboard. That _hand_ still lingering on his grip before he found _Daehyun_ is falling on his knees and his head was resting against the side of his bed, “Oh- my goodness! Are you alright?!.” The prince stated in panic, he lifted the boy’s head, meanwhile Daehyun is still half-conscious. He forced his eyes to look at the prince. “Y-You are awake.” His soft tone slipped through his mouth as he tries to stood. But- Yongguk suddenly lifts his smaller light weight body and let Daehyun sit beside him.

 

Daehyun still can not sustain his body which made him almost fall to Yongguk’s chest, but- Yongguk hold him with his left hand on the shoulder, their face were only five inches away- his right hand moves to Daehyun’s pretty face as he gives a gentle stroke while the younger also leaned into his touch. _He missed his touch._  About a minute later Daehyun blinked, he found the prince’s face so close to him as if they about to kiss- he startled as he tries to move but Yongguk forbids him.

 

“Even if I close my eyes right now- the light that shined on us is still here.” Yongguk suddenly blurted out, he’s not so deep tone made Daehyun froze, “I feel like I have known you for so long but- yet.” The prince paused for a moment, his bored-looking eyes staring to Daehyun’s honey brown orbs. “I can not remember anything of you,” Daehyun’s eyes start to get watery but he can not have averted his gaze from the prince as if those eyes are staring deeply to his soul. “There’s something has been taken away from me, isn’t?.” And Daehyun just nodded to the question.

 

“Then, May I ask _who are you?_.” With that, Daehyun’s tears suddenly leaves from his pretty eyelids, he felt another congested on his chest while he slowly shook his head. “With thousands of excuses, Your Higness. I can not tell you.” He answered bitterly, Meanwhile- Yongguk just let out a soft sigh and nodded.

 

 

“Fine, then. But- at least let me know, _what is you name_?.”

 

“My name is Daehyun, _Jung Daehyun_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
